My Muse Academia
by Tasia'sENDLESSDreams
Summary: Katsuki, the self-proclaimed quadruple threat. Kyouka, the rebel without a voice. Ochako, the big dreamer with weightless moves. Shouto, the disgraced child star. Tooru, the spotlight-hungry wallflower. Izuku, the heartfelt amateur against the odds. What do they all have in common? They're in pursuit of future fame at the notorious U.A. High, Academy for the Arts! (MHA AU)
1. Prologue: Congratulations

**Prologue: Congratulations**

**To:**_allmightfan4ever real mail . com_

**From:**_auditions ua . edu_

**Subject:** U.A. High School Call Back Invitation

_Dear Midoriya Izuku, _

_Congratulations! _

_This email is to thank you for participating in the open call auditions for U.A. High School Academy for the Arts. _

_You've been invited for a call back at the live solo auditions required by your declared department. Please follow __this link_ _to confirm your participation, choose a time and review the call back guidelines for each of the department auditions. _

_If you are declaring a dual major in two departments (Musical Performance/Musical Composition, Musical Performance/Acting, etc.) and there are any conflicts in the available audition times, please contact the U.A. registration office for help._

_As once said by the famous scientist, Abert Einstein, "Art is standing with one hand extended into the universe and one hand extended into the world, and letting ourselves be a conduit for passing energy."_

_Art, in all its forms, inspires the progression of human society and the world we inhabit. The young generations that choose to dedicate their lives to the many facets of the art industry, either as creators, performers, technicians, producers or distributors, deserve the opportunity to set themselves up for success. _

_U.A. Highschool was founded on giving this opportunity to the bright young talents of Japan that plan on sharing their spark with an ever-growing globe of international culture. Our institution aims to produce heroes, not idols, that will save and inspire the current entertainment industry to go further beyond its current limits. _

_We challenge you to consider the U.A. High School motto "Plus Ultra!" as you attend the final stage of your department auditions and give everything you have. _

_Good luck in your endeavors, and we hope to see you when the new spring semester begins!_

_Sincerely, _

_Principal Nezu and the Professional Entertainment Staff of U.A. High School_

* * *

Izuku's body trembled as he reread each line of the email on his computer screen.

He analyzed each and every word, like he analyzed every song, and looked for any nuance he might have missed that would prove that he wasn't awake right now.

That he wasn't one step closer to getting into the school of his dreams.

That he hadn't made the cut for an audition opportunity so elusive, only a hand full of teenagers in Japan ever got the chance to participate.

That he wasn't going to be in a room full of celebrities that even fewer souls had the privilege of being coached by at the beginning of their illustrious entertainment careers.

That he wasn't going to walk through the same gates his idol had stepped past decades ago, before he became one of the greatest international stars on the planet.

Izuku looked up at one of the many framed All Might posters hanging on the wall above him with wide eyes, now brimming with overwhelmed tears.

The blonde rock idol stood in his signature majestic pose, raising his iconic 1959 Gibson Les Paul Standard guitar over his head, a blurring background of red, white and blue behind him.

The 2D image of the musician gazed daringly ahead with a confident grin, beyond the borders of the poster frame, looking for all the world like a superhero. Like he was ready to make the evil of the world sink to its knees with one power chord and the sound of his thundering voice.

This was the first poster Izuku's father had sent him from overseas when he was in grade school. The one that made his 6-year-old self insist that All Might was a real-life Superman or anime action hero. Those musician and movie star roles were just a clever disguise as his idol protected the entire world with his real powers.

The kid's cartoon that was eventually made about All Might didn't help to dissuade this perception. However, even when Izuku was old enough to know better, that superheroes didn't actually exist and that guitars didn't blast sound waves with the capacity of smashing entire evil headquarters into piles of rubble, he still revered the man as a hero all the same.

Because after everything that happened, when the young boy's dreams had been stripped from him before they even had a chance of going anywhere, All Might had saved him.

The music and movies and confident visage of positivity of that one celebrity, had been the thing that kept him alive.

Now, he finally had the chance to prove that had all been worth something.

"I promise, I'll make you proud!" Izuku pledged quietly to the poster, his voice strangled by sobs catching in his throat, tears now gushing theatrically down his face. "I'll get into U.A. and show you I have what it takes! I'll show them all that this wasn't for nothing!"

He reread the email, one more time for good measure, as he tried blowing his nose and putting himself together.

The tears still came regardless, his emotions winning like they always did. He looked down at his shaking, scarred and stiff hands, and a combined sensation of excitement and anxiety overcame him.

"Mooommmm!" Izuku wailed with joy and panic as he propelled himself from his desk chair, sending stacks of composition notebooks and sheets of music flying everywhere.

Out of the darkness of his bedroom, he called through the apartment, searching for the other beacon of support in his life.

**"Mooommmm! I got an email! An email, Mom! They sent me an email!"**

The faint glow of a computer screen in the empty room shed an unknown spotlight on the All Might smiles featured on the posters, action figures, DVD covers, CD cases, vinyl record covers, T-shirts and various other paraphernalia that littered the boy's shrine to his idol.

Unbeknownst to Izuku at the time, all of the smiles, including the original one, were all beaming with pride.

* * *

_**We Interrupt the End of this Chapter for an Important Broadcast from the Author:**_

_Hey! What's up, everyone! Welcome to the latest fever dream my muse has forced upon my subconscious! Otherwise titled, My Muse Academia_

_I'm your host, Tasia'sEndlessDreams, or DJ T-Time, because I'll be the one spilling the freshly brewed, behind-the-scenes tea for this story after each chapter! _

_For those of you just tuning in, I am notorious (to myself) for trying to juggle multiple writing projects as real life streams on its merry way! _

_But hey! When the muse calls, ya gotta answer, right? And on the other end of that line just happened to be my FIRST ATTEMPT at a MHA story AND a proper alternate-universe fic! _

_That's right! You heard it here folks, this is an alternate universe! Meaning that, if you didn't catch on before, all our favorite U.A. heroes from this series are reborn into a world where Quirks don't exist. No need to weep though! In place of bombastic superpowers, all your favorites receive bombtastic creative abilities instead. _

_Musicians! Dancers! Actors! Singers! Directors! Artists! Designers! Stage Tech Wizards! _

_The skies the limit for abilities that will comprise our new Academic Class 1-A that will attend the illustrious arts institution, U.A.! _

_What challenges will they face? What rivalries will develop and evolve? What romances will bloom? By the end of their three years, will they see star-studded success or fifteen minutes of obscure fame? _

_Well...they have to audition first...so let's start with that! _

_Our very first audition chapter will feature a familiar, bombtastic, self-proclaimed "quadruple threat" with a frustrating past and bright future. What will they do to, metaphorically, "blow" the U.A. staff and their competition way?_

_Leave this story a follow or favorite to make sure you find out! Leave me a comment with any predictions or playlist suggestions that could be featured in the story soundtrack as the plot evolves! _

_Thank you to anyone who stayed for this behind the scenes update, and until next time-_

_DJ T-Time, signing off!_


	2. Audition: Bakugo Katsuki

**Chapter One: Musical Performance Audition - Bakugo Katsuki**

* * *

My Muse Academia Soundtrack Now Playing:

_Van Halen - Eruption (Guitar Solo)_

_The Jimi Hendrix Experience - All Along the Watchtower (Bob Dylan Cover)_

* * *

Yamada Hizashi was glad he was sharing the judge's table with his fellow U.A. Arts Academy colleagues. Hosting a radio show every weekend for the past several years didn't exactly make him shy for public speaking, and if he wasn't a natural behind the mic, he wouldn't be the professional musician and DJ, "Present Mic". He was as charismatic as they came, a musical genius, a performance artist unlike any other...would anyone less be trusted as the head of the school's entire Musical Performance department?

Still, something inside him itched under the withering stare of the blonde boy that was waiting for his U.A. call back audition on the auditorium stage.

At least having the other judges at the table to absorb the fire in the kid's eyes helped to keep his own famous temper in check. Honestly, if it was up to him, he would let Aizawa do all of the talking in these final solo auditions. The uptight director was always better at the level of professionalism this kind of thing demanded.

Sadly, Nezu's rule was: When a kid is auditioning for YOUR program, YOU are the only one that talks.

All the other staff members were there for an outside opinion and to scope the incoming talent in all areas, but that was applicable only after the audition was actually over. This year's entrance exams and auditions for freshman and transfer applicants were the standard fair from when he'd attended the school back in the day.

Students took an academic exam to make sure they at least had the brains any other high school curriculum would demand, and they also attended open call auditions for the programs of their choice, usually run by an elite group of upper-class students. If the points on both the academic exam and the open call auditions were high enough, then they would call the students back for a solo audition in front of the actual celebrity staff of U.A. Academy, a treat few applicants due to the school's particular standards and tight staff schedule.

An honor that the kid in front of him seemed to regard with domineering fever instead of excitement.

"_Hmm, I guess he's applying for a dual Major,"_ Hizashi thought, giving one last scan of the applicant's pre-submitted resume. _"In Musical Performance and...Dance?"_

Hizashi skeptically took in the boy's appearance.

His blonde hair was explosive and ash colored, spiking out all over his face with bangs that shadowed intense red eyes. An attempt of dressing up for this audition was an untucked white collared shirt with no tie and baggy black slacks, vaguely accessorized with combat boots and grenade motif armbands.

He looked prepared for battle, and the white Fender Stratocaster electric guitar slung across his torso might as well have been a bazooka with the aura he was giving off. This kid was a dancer?

_"Well, at least Nemuri will get to deal with him next when he's done with the music auditions," _Hizashi thought relieved, and after receiving an irritated silent glare from Aizawa, he decided it was time to get this show on the road.

"All right!" He called, putting on his "Present Mic" persona to try to bring more positive energy into the room. "Mr. Bakugo Katsuki is it? How are you feeling today?"

"Ready to perform."

The kid's tone was blunt and impatient as Hizashi internally struggled to control his temper from screeching back in his reply.

"Ha, well, everyone here at U.A. Arts is glad you took the time to come to callbacks with us today!" The Music Performance director countered. "Before you begin, I usually like to ask all the auditioners why they're interested in the Majors they're reaching for, and why they think U.A. is the best place to be to chase those dreams! Mind sharing with us what's on your mind?"

Bakugo Katsuki made a tsking sound with his lips, as if finding the question inane. Still, he answered with a confident, gravelly voice as he balanced the weight of the guitar in his hands.

"I'm studying Musical Performance because center-stage is where I belong. I'm a quadruple threat, and honestly would have quadruple majored, but I was told that's not a 'thing' at this school." He made that tsking sound again, letting a cocky shrug and grin escape through his features. "I'm at U.A. because I'm going to be Japan's number one star. No questions asked. This academy is known for fast-tracking the careers of the best of the best. I don't have time to waste as an extra in an idol group or take back seat in agencies that value seniority over potential. If being here is what I have to do to make it, the way I want, no compromises, then I'm going to do whatever it takes."

Hizashi was half horrified by the boy's arrogance and half in awe of the blatant conviction and truth in his statement.

He peeked at his fellow judges around the table, seeing similar thoughts cross their minds through their expressions. Aizawa had a cryptic sort of smirk as he regarded the boy, but said nothing as to adhere to the audition rules.

Hizashi knew, through his own music career, that sacrifices were inevitable to succeed in the entertainment industry. However, when you began to sacrifice your artist integrity to keep up with the ranks, it got harder and harder to keep from blurring the lines that made you love performing in the first place.

So props to the kid for trying to stick to those artistic guns, but Hizashi's pen was still hovering over the "rejected" section of the judge's comment box unless there was mind blowing talent to back up all that bravado.

"Well, your honesty is refreshing, Mr. Bakugo!" Hizashi exclaimed cheerfully, ready to check out of this audition in his mind. "Let's not waste any more time then. I see you've brought your own guitar and some other equipment, so are you choosing to accompany yourself?"

"Yeah," Katsuki said, and cut Hizashi a seemingly suspicious look with his eyes. "Am I allowed to test a few chords on my guitar? I want to make sure I'm balanced the right way on your speakers."

"Sure," Hizashi said, not able to help a roll of his eyes. "Do whatever you gotta do, kid."

He felt Aizawa glaring at him from his slip of professionalism, but he was already irritated. Seriously, the first Music Performance solo audition had to be this? This kid's abrasive attitude would never in a million years earn him Hizashi's-

Katsuki played his first chord, sending the Stratocaster roaring to life.

Hizashi dropped his pen and his jaw.

That arrogant blonde was unmistakably playing "Eruption", the legendary guitar solo from the famous American rock band, Van Halen. One of the top ranking and technically difficult songs in rock and roll history, being pulled off flawlessly...as a warm up!

No wonder the blonde acted like he was some kind of musical demi-god.

Katsuki's fingers flew over the strings and frets of the guitar, too fast for Hizashi to even see them properly. He descended mountains to valleys of musical scales without breath, without effort.

Head bent down in hypnotic concentration, spiky blonde bangs shadowed his eyes, but his malicious grin shone brilliantly under the spotlight. He was on another plane of existence with his music as he left the room gaped at his technique.

The solo was condensed to around 30 seconds, but it seemed to last eons as the judges were so immersed that they barely noticed.

Katsuki finally stopped as his final chord echoed, and he rolled his shoulders as if finishing a light workout.

"All right, that should work," he said, that cocky grin now lighting up his entire face as he looked directly into Hizashi's soul. "Thanks a lot. It's all right if I play my actual audition now?"

His request to play was mocking. It was challenging Hizashi to dare doubt his abilities or turn an eye away from his potential.

"Go right ahead!" Hizashi piped, grinning through clenched teeth.

"All Along the Watchtower, the Jimi Hendrix cover," Katsuki announced and pushed forward a loop pedal with his foot that had been previously hidden behind his back during the Van Halen "warm-up" session.

_"Another legendary Western artist?"_ Hizashi thought. _"Is this kid obsessed with classic Americana? Or just showing off? Or both?" _

The professional musician and his fellow judges watched expectantly as the kid began playing the basic beginning riff of the rock song on his electric guitar. Usually, the Hendrix solo in this version was hard to keep up with if there wasn't any backing accompaniment.

Katsuki activated the loop pedal that played back his beginning riff through the speakers behind him, as he then played the more complicated and funk-filled Hendrix guitar version over it and began to sing.

Hizashi didn't think he could be any more surprised with the kid's audition, but then he heard his voice.

"_**There must be some kind of way outta here**_

_**Said the joker to the thief**_

_**There's too much confusion**_

_**I can't get no relief**_

_**Business men, they drink my wine**_

_**Plowman dig my earth**_

_**None were level on the mind**_

_**Nobody up at his word**_

_**Hey, hey…"**_

Decent pronunciation of the English lyrics. Perfect pitch. His tone of voice definitely had the raw rock edge, but was still somehow melodic, like it was tinted with an R&B background. Maybe like a young Miyavi? He also kept up with all the accenting guitar riffs, which still never distracted from the vocals.

Katsuki had an intense stage presence, usually not developed by incoming students his age. He smirked the entire song, making direct eye contact with all the judges, daring them to find ANYTHING wrong with his performance.

Hizashi swore that Nemuri Kayama, "Madame Midnight" of the Dance Department, was about to implode in the seat next to Aizawa. Every time the boy shot daring eyes toward the judges during his verse, the woman pinked one more shade and was dangerously close to gnawing through her lip in excitement over "youthful charisma"...or however she'd define it.

"_**No reason to get excited**_

_**The thief he kindly spoke**_

_**There are many here among us**_

_**Who feel that life is but a joke**_

_**But, uh, but you and I, we've been through that**_

_**And this is not our fate**_

_**So let us stop talkin' falsely now**_

_**The hour's getting late, hey…"**_

The lyrics of the song choice were a bit above the paygrade of a classic teenager, especially when translated out of the foreign language. Katsuki performed them with a bit of presumption, in that way most people think they're superior for preferring classical music to pop music.

He sang like he put himself in the center of the song's story. Like he was the joker, the thief, making plans in the dead of night to escape and claim his own fate. Escaping the watch of those that controlled over him, and belittling those that remained slaves to it.

_"Geez kid, lighten up,"_ Hizashi thought, even as his pen migrated from the "rejected" section on the application sheet to just slightly near the borders of the "accepted" box above it. "_You're freakin' 15. What slavery have you endured outside of chores and extra homework?" _

Kayama was given a rough nudge by Aizawa, commanding her to behave herself. Still, even he, the legendary "Present Mic", couldn't stop a whisper of "holy crap" from escaping his own lips as Katsuki rolled out the final solo, pulling out all the dramatic stops.

Playing behind his head. Playing straight down to the floor. Hizashi even caught him periodically playing the guitar with his fucking teeth, in true Hendrix fashion.

Katsuki ended the song with an explosive finish, rocking the guitar back with a final strum, and leaving the judges in the wake of his musical nuclear blast. He exhaled a deep breath, a vicious grin on his lips as he rose onto his feet and back into his power stance, waiting for the praise he was sure to come.

"Thank yoouuuuuu, Mr. Bakugo!" Hizashi finished, his voice a bit higher than usual as he had mixed feelings over the young musician in front of him. "You'll receive our feedback and your results for this program in a few weeks, but for now you can go back and get ready for the dance auditions coming up next."

"Thank you for your time," Katsuki said with a brief bow and the world's most shit-eating grin twitched on his lips.

He assembled his guitar equipment together with the rapid efficiency of a seasoned troubadour, then exited the stage without another word.

Hizashi finally exhaled and let out an aggravated groan, really not wanting to check the "Yes" box on the boy's application, but now finding a hard reason not to.

"Any thoughts before the next one?" he asked his fellow judges, hoping for Aizawa to come in the clutch as a stick in the mud.

He was met with no reply, except the excited squeals of "Madame Midnight " as she showed everyone a video on her smartphone.

"What the hell are ya doing!" Hizashi screeched with a fist banging in the table in front of him. "We have dozens of interviewers cued up to go, and you're watching videos!"

Nemuri ignored him and shoved the phone in his face, her own malicious grin plastered a mile long.

"Do you even know who that just was!" she squealed as the video buffered before the replay. "I thought he looked familiar, but when he gave that little sermon before, I just knew it! This is amazingly delicious!"

Hizashi was about to swat the phone out of her hand and uncharacteristically yell at everyone to get their act together, but then he noticed the view count on the video.

Okay...a few million and counting. It was viral. So what?

Then the video started, and a familiar explosive blonde head of hair and angry red eyes appeared on the screen. The youth in the video began giving a "sermon", presumably in front of his phone's front-facing camera, about the "downfalls" of mainstream entertainment agencies and the idols they slave.

He preached about what makes a real artist, how it's sweat and blood, and kill or be killed.

He prophesied that he would be Japan's biggest star, no questions asked, proclaiming death on the charts to his rivals, though he never explicitly named who those rivals were.

As he raved, a music industry building, one that just so happened to rival the efforts of U.A.'s acquired talent for many years, was featured precariously in the background.

**_"My name is Bakugo Katsuki, and I'm going to be Japan's number one star! None of you out there have to like it. All you have to do is fucking watch. I'll make you believe soon enough!"_**

Oh...sweet...gods...

That video...from three months ago. It was eons ago in the realm of the Internet, and Hizashi had already forgotten since he'd barely given it a passing glance. But he DID remember the brief fuss that video had made online either praising or bashing the crazy kid's eccentricity.

He also remembered all the digging and discussion that had been done on the boy's past by "social media journalists" and the apparent history that accompanied it.

"He's got a big mouth," Aizawa suddenly said, an un-phased sleepy tone to his words. "That ego of his could definitely be a liability, even as talented as he is. Put a microphone in his hand, and who knows what barriers he'll try to break? Kinda gives me dejavu about another loudmouth. Definitely an omen he's too much trouble."

Hizashi didn't have to look at Aizawa to feel the devious toothy grin the insomniac director now had aimed in his direction.

Hizashi checked the "yes" box on the application in front of him, loathing the irony and himself all at the same time.

* * *

**WE INTERRUPT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER IMPORTANT BROADCAST FROM THE AUTHOR:**

_Whhhaatttttt issssss uppppp, my lovely fanfiction peeps? You're now chilling in the after party section for chapter one of My Muse Academia. I'm your host, DJ T-Time, and we're about to give the lowdown on what you all just read! _

_First up, let's talk about that new playlist! In this universe, I've decided there's going to be a mix of classic/mainstream celebrities that already exist (shown by Bakugo shredding that Van Halen and Hendrix homages), celebrity translations of MHA characters into the entertainment world, and maybe even a few fun cameos from character in other music/arts based anime that have real careers as well! If you have a favorite anime musician you want to pop up in reference in this story at some point, drop me a request in the comments! _

_Plenty of the MHA characters will also have some behind the scenes inspirations from real-life celebrities or Youtubers to help you guys get a better picture of what I'm trying to paint! I mentioned in this chapter that Bakugo is being compared in skill and voice to a young __**Miyavi**__._

_LOOK INTO THIS ARTIST. He is phenomenal what I figure would be the personification of Katsuki's future abilities and career. _

_For the song that Bakugo covered for that in his audition (which ironically is a cover), Jimi Hendrix is going to be a huge influence on his guitar playing because of what a legend the man is. I haven't been able to find a cover online of someone playing the song and singing it like I imagine him to, but I HAVE found a wicked guitar of a kid playing "All Along the Watch Tower" with a loop pedal like I imagined Bakugo doing, but this is while RIDING A SKATEBOARD. _

_Check it out on the Youtube: Lukas Halfar - All Along The Watchtower (Skate Cover)_

_Now, can I hear a big roar of applause for the lovely individuals responsible for the 2 Favorites and the 4 Follows on this story so far? Not to mention 4 FREAKING REVIEWS! _

_Definitely not what I was expecting for a new story in the MHA section, and every new fan counts, am I right? Just wanted to say you guys rock, and as my way of thank you, I wanted to address a few reviews from folks who didn't have official profiles for me to slip into the DM's with! _

_**First up, a response to Tsurugi no ken:**__ United Artists actually is brilliant, and if I didn't think about it before, I did now, and you get full credit my friend. Also, it's funny you mentioned Marshmellow! I actually drew inspiration from him for another fictional (and aspiring) musician, but since there's more than one artist in that genre of music, I may lean toward that when Gunhead eventually appears. Keep your eyes peeled and the suggestions coming! _

_**Second up, the OG "Guest":**__ You, my man (or woman, or whoever!) are definitely on to something. ;) I can definitely let you know that All-For-One will be personified in a role just as villainous and fitting as the entertainment world can manage. Also…"League of Villains" isssss a pretty beastin' band name, isn't it? _

_Let me give a shout out to FFNET authors, __**JUNI ONIGIRI**__ and __**DARTHLEXXOR**__! They have been the realest MVP's by replying to my messages and helping to give story feedback to make this fever dream fic the best it can be. They all have their own amazing MHA stories with lots of feels you should definitely check out! _

_To also address the musical elephant in the room: Yes, I do know that in canon, Bakugo's instrument of choice was the drums due to his involvement in the winter festival in the manga. Well, don't worry! He's a quadruple threat, isn't he? He plays those too, and bass...and is picking up some piano. The kid's a musical natural. However, when it came to translating our favorite Bakurage-Cage into an artist, I saw him as a do-it-all artist that gravitated first to the instrument that might make it the easiest for him to perform on his own. Like the spotlight-hogging little loner he is. Plus, a lot of the rock greats will come into play with his character with important guitar parallels, and how cool is it just to picture the kid melting faces with explosive guitar solos? _

_Next chapter, we meet another Musical Performance track hopeful with all the knowledge and skill in the world, but who's struggling to find their own identity behind the mic. Will this up and coming powerhouse find their voice in just enough time to blow the U.A. judges away to accept another rising star in their academy? _

_We'll see one way or another! _

_Leave them reviews! Leave them follows and favorites! Leave me more predictions and playlist suggestions for what you'd like to see the MHA gang cover throughout the turn of the story! _

_Thanks for chilling in this after party section, until next time-_

_This is DJ T-Time, signing off!_


	3. Audition: Jirou Kyoka

**Chapter Two: Musical Performance Audition - Jirou Kyoka**

* * *

My Muse Academia Soundtrack Now Playing:

_X Japan - Endless Rain_

**_[videos for reference: Sera Kyu - e_****_ndless rain by X Japan cover MV_****_]_**

* * *

"Miss Jirou Kyoka, how are you feeling about your audition today?" Hizashi Yamada asked, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

He couldn't help it though. The Musical Performance auditions that morning had been rough since the Bakugo kid. He wasn't sure if the blonde's presence had managed to intimidate all the other auditioners, but the next few dozen performances had paled in comparison or had just been painful to watch.

It wasn't uncommon for kids to crack under the pressure of finally being put in front of all the celebrity staff members. Still, Hizashi had just been really hoping for someone else that would get the taste of the cocky-Hendrix-playing-show off out of his mouth, even if Bakugo Katsuki would probably make it into both his programs with flying colors. Was it so wrong for him to be excited for an applicant he'd actually been looking forward to?

A petite violet-haired girl stood behind a single microphone stand on the auditorium stage. No piano, no guitar, no drumset, not even a bass to accompany her. Hizashi found this extremely odd, considering what he knew beforehand of her musical prodigy.

"I'm feeling all right," Jirou Kyoka responded as she reached to toy with the height of the stand. "Just hoping you all enjoy my audition."

The mic was already at the perfect position, just beneath her face so her expressions couldn't be blocked, but Hizashi knew this gesture well.

_"She must feel naked up there,"_ he thought, taking out her file again to make sure he had read her application correctly.

"I'm sure the daughter of Jirou Kyotoku will leave us with plenty to enjoy," Hizashi said enthusiastically, but then winced when he felt Aizawa somehow kick him from under the table.

Right. They were supposed to be impartial.

He knew that, okay! Freakin' stuck up director, did he have to kick so hard? Geez.

Hizashi saw Kyoka visibly cringe at the mention of her father's name. She had probably anticipated it was going to be hard to get through the audition without that affiliation thrown around.

It was just difficult! He'd worked with her father before and admired the previous albums he'd put out in the past decade. Each one had been stellar, and each one had featured studio work from the talented purple-haired girl that was now trying hard to stand tall at the microphone.

Kyotoku's kid was a prodigy, learning how to play a handful of instruments before she had even reached double digits. The talk went that Kyoka had grown up in the recording studio under her rocker father and producer mother. She had never debuted on her own, but her skill was undeniable when her name had been showing up in the credits of her father's albums as an accompanist on various instruments.

She'd helped write and formulate the perfect tracks for her father's style, so it was incredibly strange that she was auditioning for the Musical Performance program without any visible form of accompaniment. There had to be something particular going on.

"Well, Miss Jirou, I've been asking everyone why they'd like to be considered for U.A., especially in my program. Would you mind rapping to me some of your thoughts? State your name, your intended majors, and then give us a taste of what's on your mind. For the recording's sake."

Hizashi gestured behind him to a camera set up that was recording all of the auditions today to make reviews easier. He hadn't bothered mentioning the need for introductions to the Bakugo kid, since it was safe no one would forget what he was trying for. But Aizawa had nagged at him for forgetting that additional formality, so he made sure to ask every other applicant to avoid his friend's additional lectures.

"Um, sure," Jirou said with a determined, yet shaky, nod. She looked the judges directly in their eyes and began.

"I'm Jirou Kyoka, auditioning for the Musical Performance track in U.A., freshman class," she stated, her eyes shifting nervously between the judges to the back of the stage. "I want to come to U.A. because...I want to learn about becoming a musician, in my own right, and learn the best way to perform and write music for myself, not just other people. I've had a lot of experience writing music for someone else but, I don't think I've ever really had my own voice. I'd like to find that here. If accepted."

Hizashi beamed at the answer, but knew better than to gush about how he'd be more than happy to mentor her in those aspirations. He settled for a simple nod, saying, "Thank you for your thoughts! We're ready for you to start your audition at any time."

Jirou let out a huge sigh, closed her eyes, then introduced her song.

"I'll be singing, Endless Rain by X Japan. All music sampled from the track is my own arrangement."

Hizashi nodded and gave her an assuring thumbs up. A beautiful piano medley of the rock song began to play, and several eyebrows rose at how tranquil and well blended the music was. He was sure several of the judges were already looking forward to her Music Composition audition the following day.

She began to sing and out flowed a beautiful alto voice from the girl's stiff frame.

"_**I'm walking in the rain**_

_**yuku ate mo naku kizutsuita karada nurashi**_

_**karamitsuku koori no zawameki**_

_**koroshi tsuzukete samayou itsu made mo**_

_**Until I can forget your love..."**_

She didn't really look at the judges, trying to keep her eyes focused on the vacant audience seats behind them. Maybe it was a coping tactic. Hizashi saw her hands shaking lightly at her sides since she had no instrument to keep them busy.

_"This might even be the first stage she's ever played on," _Hizashi thought, as he couldn't recall Kyoka ever accompanying her father in any public setting.

"_**Nemuri wa mayaku tohou ni kureta**_

_**kokoro o shizuka ni tokasu**_

_**mai agaru ai o odorasete**_

_**furueru karada o kioku no bara ni tsutsumu**_

_**I keep my love for you to myself..."**_

As shaken as she seemed, her voice didn't waver. The lyrics were a mix of English and Japanese words, and she switched between them adequately. Her voice had a smokier, raspier quality to it, but bravado rang out on the stronger notes as she belted just like Toshi, X Japan's legendary lead.

"_**Endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni**_

_**Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness..."**_

The girl seemed a little edgy, from the look of the black leather jacket over her pink and purple audition dress, so a ballad from a metal heavy band was a bold song choice. Kyoka eventually eased more into the performance, gripping the microphone and closing her eyes, hitting higher notes with an emotion that was meant to prove to everyone in the room, and even herself, that she could do this.

"_**Endless rain, let me stay ever more in your heart**_

_**Let my heart take in your tears, take in your memories..."**_

The song was shorter than the original version, skipping right to the final chorus with a soft and tranquil conclusion. After the last note, Kyoka finally opened her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Thank you," she said in a low, almost shaky voice. Her hands seemed to want to migrate to the chains of the long earrings she wore, but she restricted them back to her sides while she waited for the deliberation of the judges.

Hizashi did his absolute best to avoid looking like a smiling psychopath, but he was so elated at the performance, Aizawa be damned, he would enjoy himself.

"Thanks a ton, Miss Jirou!" Hizashi proclaimed, doing his best to project his most sincere positive energy to try to help the poor girl get over her post-audition nerves. "We'll send you the results and feedback from your audition in a few weeks. Until we see you tomorrow for the Musical Composition auditions, do you have any questions for us?"

"No, thank you," Kyoka said, giving a deep and appreciative bow. "Thank you ...all of you, so much."

She paused for a second, looking like she might bow again, but shifted awkwardly and just nodded before politely leaving the stage as the other judges returned her nod.

When they all heard the stage door close to indicate she was out of earshot, Hizashi squealed in delight as he wrote a novel of positive comments in the accepted section of her application reserved for judge's notes.

"Can you at least try to be impartial for the rest of these," Aizawa chastised him with heavily rolled eyes.

"If I have to keep myself together, then so do you, Mic!" Kayama pouted, haughtily flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. "I don't even see what was that special about her. She has a great voice, don't get me wrong, but her stage presence is lacking. She barely moved from the mic stand, no show! No presentation! Not like-"

"Mention that kid again," Hizashi growled in irritation, turning to threaten the dance instructor with his writing utensil to cut her off. "I dare you, Midnight! Because it's gonna be lights out when I-"

"You both have the same problem, and you both need to keep it under control," Aizawa sighed, chucking the eraser end of his own pencil at Hizashi and a wad of paper in the other direction at Kayama. "Just because Nezu got caught up with business and couldn't make it to the first day of auditions, doesn't mean you all get to act like the very school children you're supposed to be teaching."

Hizashi was going to unleash a few more very short, very angry opinions, but when he was reminded of the blessing that was Nezu's temporary absence from the audition panel this year, he bit his tongue.

Their eccentric principal was a man who many of them gratefully owed their very lives and careers to, really, he was great! It was just that his presence brought a certain tension to the room that couldn't be ignored by those that knew his more cutthroat side.

The man hadn't built a multi-million dollar entertainment and education empire by simply being friendly, as much as he was so.

"I'm curious to see if she'd benefit from any of my classes, given her resume," said the new Choir and Orchestra course head from the very end of the table. Hizashi had forgotten the guy's name on multiple occasions, but that wide and eerie made him a hard face to forget. He was so multi-talented and oversaw so many courses (choir, orchestra and math!), the professional DJ was convinced the man just cloned himself to get it all done.

"Since it's safe to say you're going to be accepting her," Aizawa added, taking another look at the girl's headshot near Hizashi's pile of paperwork, "Make sure you do some pair exercises with her for songwriting. Maybe even get her to take a scene work class or something as an extra-curricular. Working with other people, or having some kind of partner or something, might get her to loosen up."

Hizashi didn't want to admit that was a good idea, but he discretely jotted it down in the notes section when Aizawa yawned and turned his head.

_"You've got more of a voice than you know, Jirou-san,"_ Hizashi thought excitedly as he wrote his final thoughts before signaling the next applicant to be let in. _"Let's get you out there so that no matter how rockin' your old man is, no one will forget your name either."_

* * *

**WE INTERRUPT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER ROUTINE BROADCAST FROM THE AUTHOR: **

_Time to turn up those headphones and boost the bass in all your hearts! DJ T-Time is back, and I'm here to rap with you all about this latest chapter! _

_As always, I have to give props to my followers (up to 12!) and my favorites (up to 6!) for staying tuned for this wild ride! _

_**Juni Onigiri**__, __**DarthLexxor**__...my shout outs to you as per usual. For keeping my head straight with these crazy ideas of mine. I also want to give a shout out to my home slice, __**rubyxblade**__! She was one of the first fanfic friends of mine who inspired this flaming trash story of mine, by having our favorite Kacchan play the guitar in her own Kacchako fic. So if there's anyone to blame, it's her. ;) _

_Now onto the chapter! I hope you all liked the decision of Miss Kyoka trying to focus on her voice the most at UA, because I'm trying to make her stand out from some of the other musicians we'll meet/have met in this little tale. A ballad version of a song from a traditionally metal sounding rock band was my chance to get the best of both worlds. An X Japan song was her pick because I see her being influenced by j-rock early on, but like, the 80's 90's era stuff her dad might be crazy about. CHECK THE BAND OUT! They are basically like the QUEEN of Japan, and are pretty awesome. Also, check the recommended video to get a general idea of how Kyoka's voice would have sounded in this audition! _

_And Present Mic-sensei might hook her up with a future partner to get her to interact more? Wonder who it will be…(if it's not already painfully obvious) _

_The audition chapter songs or scenes are foreshadowing of the character's upcoming trials and development while they'll be at U.A., so read those lyrics and take your guess at what the current songs on the playlist might have revealed already!_

_COMING UP NEXT! We wrap up the Musical Performance auditions and sashe on over to the Dance auditions! Our next applicant is light on their feet and ready to pour blood, sweat and tears into their future career, even if they are less developed than some of their other competition. What's it going to take to catch the eye and approval of "Madame Midnight" of U.A.? _

_STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! _

_Y'all know the drill! _

_Follow, favorite and if you have a prediction or suggestion for this AU, LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! _

_Got a song you want on the playlist or covered by one of the future stars of U.A.? LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW!_

_Got an anime character from an outside music or entertainment anime that you want to make a cameo? LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! _

_Bless you guys! Till next time, _

_DJ T-Time is signing off!_


	4. Audition: Uraraka Ochako

**Chapter Three: Dance Audition - Uraraka Ochako**

* * *

My Muse Academia Soundtrack Now Playing:

_Blood, Sweat and Tears -BTS_

_**[Videos for reference: **_

_**(Original Choreography Example) **_

_**Kyufleck - BTS (**__**방탄소년단**__**) Blood Sweat & Tears (**__**피 땀 눈물**__**) - dance cover**_

_**(Ochako Hip Hop Style Examples)**_

_**Bsok Fandom - Bassa Sababa - Netta / Bailey Sok**_ _**Bsok Fandom - Juice - Chris Brown / Bailey Sok**_ _**1 MILLION Dance Studio - breathin - Ariana Grande / May J Lee Choreography**_

_**(Acrobatic Style Example)**_

_**NBC World l Dance - Briar Nolet Performs Powerful "Come Fly with Me" Routine - 2019 (Full performance)**_

_**Bsok Fandom - You Deserve Better has - James Arthur / Bailey Sok]**_

* * *

Stretching like a cat as one of her personal assistants refreshed here beverage, Nemuri Kayama mentally prepared herself for the next audition. A dancer's body wasn't meant to be still for so long, and hers had been protesting as she'd spent the morning sitting silently through the Musical Performance auditions.

Now it was her time to shine, and she had been restless after seeing all the delicious prospects that had been auditioning for other majors. Kayama knew she was notorious for converting freshman to double major in or even transfer into the Dance department, but was it really her fault if the skills she taught were so invaluable?

Any kind of performer worth their salt, in her opinion, needed to move with grace and intent. One didn't learn that skill reciting lines at a table or hiding behind a musical instrument.

One learned that through physical movement, repetitive practice and through the crack of a whip in one of her dance studios.

As the self-proclaimed "Madame Midnight", head director of U.A.'s elite dance programs, many knew and feared her legacy when they stepped on her stage. And unlike Hizashi's crestfallen mood throughout the day, all the talent at _her_ solo auditions had exceeded expectations so far.

Mirio, her lovely student intern, had done such a marvelous job of running the open call group auditions and only sending her the cream of the crop for today.

Of course, not all of the final freshman candidates would make it into the school, and even more would be weeded out within the first few weeks. Her meticulously high standards had not waned during her entire career, but any dancer that stood on that stage today could at least be proud.

She didn't have the time or the attention span to waste on average talent.

"Madame Midnight, we're set to record the next round of auditions," another assistant called to her after her brief break had come to a close.

She was eternally grateful to the youthful arsenal of dancers she employed as assistants for her many studios and seminars, some of them graduates of U.A. Each department director, according to Principal Nezu, could run their solo auditions with as much support as they wished. Once a year, she called a handful not already working at the academy to help proctor her solo auditions and lend a helping hand.

Aizawa could glower about the frivolousness of her set up all he liked, especially as the judges were being served a light tea service by said assistants, but Kayama preferred to be comfortable during this crucial decision-making period.

She thanked the beautiful young man with the clipboard and shooed off the rest of her helpers as the judge's table traded fresh beverages and snacks for paperwork and notepads once more.

"Send in the next applicant!" Kayama ordered, taking her judges' seat again as a queen would descend on her throne.

A girl with bob-length chestnut-colored hair jogged swiftly into the marker space on the empty audition stage.

"Start music!" Kayama demanded to the assistant in the audio booth, not bothering to ask the girl for any information prior, even her name.

A familiar Korean pop song blared through the studio speakers, and the girl sprang to life as the bass line dropped.

It was a hip-hop routine, and Kayama scrutinized the brunette's every move as she performed the most fluid elements of that genre.

The girl moved to the music with perfect control, as if she were plunged into a zero-gravity environment.

There was popping, locking, breaking, floating and gliding moves. House dance moves. Some new jack swing steps sprinkled in Kayama happened to recognize. Not a bad start.

Limbs and core flowed like water as the girl broke into various positions. Her pale pink sneakers, a pair of lace-up high tops that had seen better days, barely kissed the floor as she floated through the choreography with quick-footed precision.

The Korean lyrics switched briefly to a few lines in English.

"_**Peaches and cream**_

_**Sweeter than sweet**_

_**Chocolate cheeks**_

_**And chocolate wings"**_

These lyrics seemed to be some kind of signal as the girl's own chocolate brown eyes flashed enthusiastically and her routine switched from floating to flying.

_"That was three backflips,"_ Kayama couldn't stop herself thinking in awe as the girl sprang from one end of the stage to the other with gymnastic prowess. "_She's definitely capable of power moves, a bit like…mm, never mind. Better not go comparing the two just yet."_

The two aspects, the floating movements and the stunt capabilities started melting together in the girl's routine. She'd perform a breaking move and then flow into a round-off. She'd cartwheel and effortlessly land into a position to add an additional jump, kick or settle down into more foot and floor work.

_"She keeps eye contact with every step she's able,"_ Kayama thought smirking, watching the girl throw energy from each subtle hand gesture and facial expression. _"Hm, she moves like she's had some contemporary training, maybe ballet...very, very, very under-developed but..." _

"Stop the music!" Kayama called abruptly, and silence followed her command.

This didn't phase the girl on the stage for a second. She stopped perfectly in position as the music did, held her stance, then lifted her head and smiled, waiting for instruction. Pink spots began to brighten on the round face of the young dancer.

Kayama beckoned the assistant behind her to present the girl's application to her. She never bothered looking at any of the contestant's resumes until she was sure their performance would be worth her time to read it. She looked at the headshot and the name, an intrigued smirk on her lips.

"Uraraka Ochako," she called out, testing the girl's name out on her tongue. "You're obviously quite skilled at hip hop, your resume provides at least a decade worth of history. But you seem to be limited in Contemporary or Classical training. Elaborate."

Uraraka Ochako nodded, a brightness to her face at being addressed by the dance madame.

"I started hip hop when I was 6, so it was easier to practice on my own, Ma'am," Uraraka said with the utmost respect. "I wasn't able to start any Contemporary training until I was in middle school. I started a dance club, so I just learned basic techniques from some of the other girls that met after classes. I'm self-taught, but I've been practicing what I picked up from them for about three years!"

Kayama only nodded, reading more of the girl's resume.

"When the music begins again, you will perform in only Contemporary or Ballet," Kayama ordered. "No hip hop. No breakdancing. And minimal acrobatics."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Uraraka enthused with an energetic nod, not even flinching at Kayama's no-nonsense tone.

The same song played exactly where it had been ordered to stop, and the brunette flowed into her performance immediately with a lyrical spin.

Delivering exactly what had been requested, the girl moved around the stage in a mash-up of contemporary and ballet techniques that produced a modern-styled hodgepodge of a routine.

She attempted spins and expressive kicks, not as smoothly as her previous hip hop routine, but somehow making an entirely new performance blend into the exact same song. It almost gave it a different and more desperate meaning than her fiery previous performance.

What she couldn't express in acrobatics turned into theatrics as the girl now told a story with her body. Stomping dramatically on certain beats, clawing hand motions and desperate facial expressions illustrated the theme of the song's title as she offered her blood, sweat and tears to some unseen force that existed past the borders of the audience judging her.

In the hip hop routine, she had dominated the music as a force brimming with confidence and power. In the contemporary routine, instead of dominating this music, she was its desperate slave. A slave to her dance, to this stage, to her craft...submissive and ready to bend and break at its will.

As "Madame Midnight", Kayama had built a very particular philosophy about submission and dancing, and the irony of this delicious comparison couldn't help but cross her mind.

"_Just as I thought,"_ Kayama mused in her mind, eyeing the girl as she bit her lip. "_She's picked up some bad habits from being self-taught. Her technique is lacking. She's not the best dancer I've seen today by a long shot, but…"_

Kayama took a moment to bite her lip harder and grin in anticipation.

"_She got this way all on her own. Imagine what she'll be like when I mold her." _

No, it was quite clear the hip hop enthusiast, b-girl on her stage needed refining. But she was incredibly athletic. She was flexible. She didn't hesitate. And she was adaptable, proving this the very minute she didn't flinch at Kayama's request of an impromptu routine that could be out of her comfort zone.

Kayama decided to let the pink-cheeked girl finish dancing to the rest of the song as she scribbled in the needed commentary on her judge's form.

As the music slowed, Ochako ended her routine with a series of jazz spins that sent her artfully careening to the floor and freezing the very minute the music stopped. In the silence, she held her position as if politely holding for applause, and then lifted her head to spring back up and wait.

Her short brown hair clung to her face as beads of sweat rained over pink tinted cheeks, but she didn't look tired. She looked more invigorated by the difficult performance than ever before.

"Yes, that's the look," Kayama whispered to herself, earning an eye roll from her fellow judges that weren't typically as expressive during the auditions for their own departments.

She paid them no mind, however. Uraraka Ochako had earned her unwavering attention.

Pulling her dance madame visage back together, she shuffled the papers officially before asking one final question.

"Uraraka Ochako, why do you dance hip hop?"

This was the question that would seal the girl's fate. In her experience, dancers always showed the most conviction when talking about their preferred genre. Kayama was also genuinely curious. She would need the answer to figure the best way to whip this little cherub into a force of nature in three years time.

"I need to be successful, Ma'am," Ochako said, her hands flying over her heart as she gushed with determination. "There are people who are counting on me, and I need to show that no matter what you have or where you come from, you can reach as high as you want and no one can stop you. I'm going to master as many styles of dance as I can, but that's how hip hop has made me feel from the beginning. I wouldn't be here without it, so if I keep those roots, I don't think I'll ever forget about my goals or stop until I'm there!"

"Noted," Kayama said as she checked "yes" on the application status, "Uraraka Ochako, please exit stage left. My assistant will be waiting again to inform you of what you need to know and answer any questions."

"Thank you so much!" Ochako chirped with a quick bow, a wave to the judges and then turned gracefully on her pink, worn sneakers and headed off the stage.

"Tell them to prep the next audition to come in," Kayama ordered the assistant with the clipboard next to her. "In exactly three minutes."

The young man at her shoulder nodded and scurried off as she could feel Hizashi's eyes on her.

"You're not even going to let us comment," Hizashi said, glaring at her smug grin. "Are you?"

"No," she said simply. "It won't be necessary."

"Can I request that you bring her into a few of my art classes for the inspiration workshops?" asked Ishimiya Ken, the director over the school's visual arts programs. "She's very dynamic and expressive. The figure drawing and sculpting classes could use her as a great reference. The young lady with the pink hair and a few others I noticed today as well. I'll get you a list."

Ishimiya sat at the end of the table, and the man's stone-faced yet pleasant demeanor had a hint of excitement she was happy to see. He was usually one of the more easy-going staff that didn't clash with her eccentricity or teaching methods, so she usually enjoyed bringing their departments together for collaborations throughout the year.

Dancing was also a very visual form of art, after all.

"I'll see what I can do, Ishimiya-san," Kayama said, a smirk widening in thought of all the youthful potential she had to play with this year.

"Just try not to burn out this one like you do to all of your freshman," Hizashi quipped, conceding defeat that his opinion meant little to her decisions in the long run. "You need people to actually graduate from your program if you want to still have a job."

"I like to think the mantra of my program is quality versus quantity," Kayama said, a well-manicured nail caressing her lip. "If she manages to keep up, she'll have nothing to worry about. I don't outright expel them for no reason. You'll have to talk to Aizawa if you want to lecture someone about that."

Hizashi rolled his eyes and the entire table turned a knowing gaze to Aizawa.

The man, who expelled an entire freshman classroom of Acting students during the first week of school last year, sipped a cup of black coffee nonchalantly and didn't bother to meet their gaze.

"That's what I thought," Kayama said, taking control of the room again as her attendant signaled the next dancer was about to come in.

The staff shifted into silence as a rigid young man with glasses and perfectly combed dark hair took his place on the marker with militant precision.

Kayama let all previous thoughts of Uraraka Ochako leave her as she focused her attention on this new, youthful talent taking her stage. This was the nature of her auditions, of this industry, but she had an inkling the floating girl with the bright smile would reclaim her attention again.

If the girl was as determined as she sounded.

"Start music!" Kayama commanded to her assistant in the booth, letting the whole glorious cycle begin again.

* * *

**WELCOME TO, THE AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Hey everyone! Thanks again for tuning into THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'm your host, DJ T-Time, and if the long list of reference videos wasn't enough to clue you in, it's time to get down about the star we've introduced at U.A. _

_But before anything, let's do our usual check-in and can I just say, WOW! This story shot up to __**19 Favorites**__ and __**25 Follows**__ when it's been a minute since I've posted. Thank you so much! Hopefully, this new chapter keeps up that track record. _

_Moving on, this has to be one of my favorite chapters so far. I knew Ochako was going to be a dancer before I decided on anything for anyone else, and WRITING DANCING WHEN YOU'RE NOT A DANCER IS HARD. Any of my reader peeps out there that have fancy footwork, please review or message me if you'd like to correct or future beta how I write Ochako's dance chapters in the future. _

_I have a few muses for Ochako's dance style that you'll find in the videos, particularly young Korean-American dancer Bailey Sok that I found on Youtube who is absolutely PHENOMENAL. She even has hair like Ochako a bit, and when I came across her I started fangirling hardcore. Ochako also has a "counterpart" in the famous line up of 1 Million Dance Company choreographers. May J Lee is Ochako's style evolved to a higher level, but there's something charming and bubbly about her that I just feel is very Uraraka-esc. _

_Some existing fan works that also helped fuel my Ochako dance AU dumpster fire thoughts are: Point of Balance by Megaira on FFNET (an amazing Kacchako fic with one club scene in the beginning that started it all), the MHA Break Dance AU comic by Kinnme (an adorable and emotional story if KatsuDeku is your cup of tea) and a Kacchako story on AO3 I just binged called Dance with Me (It Won't Kill Ya) by EmeraldWaves that basically is everything I ever needed in life. Props to these original authors and creators, and thanks for being a muse! _

_Moving on! Hit me up if you want to hear more about Ochako's dance inspirations or you want more video recommendations to visualize an example, otherwise, I'm going to wax poetic in this section all day long! _

_**COMING UP NEXT!** It's time to call all the drama queens, because the Acting Auditions are up next. Our upcoming auditioner is no stranger to the spotlight and its brutal demand, but can this disgraced child prodigy start anew at U.A. with their chilling performance? _

_STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! _

_Y'all know the drill! _

_Follow, favorite and if you have a prediction or suggestion for this AU, LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! _

_Got a song you want on the playlist or covered by one of the future stars of U.A.? LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW!_

_Got an anime character from an outside music or entertainment anime that you want to make a cameo? LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! _

_Till next time, _

_DJ T-Time is signing off!_


	5. Audition: Todoroki Shouto

**Chapter Four: Acting Audition-Todoroki Shouto**

* * *

_**[Videos for reference: **_

_**(Original Monologue Sample)**_

_**Monologues || Lady Macbeth's Suicide Soliloquy - The Insane Artist]**_

* * *

Aizawa Shouta was dreading this next audition, which was more of an obnoxious formality to begin with. As the son of one of U.A.'s most prestigious and donation-happy alumni, Todoroki Shouto had secured a spot at this academy the moment he was born.

Shouta...Shouto...god that would have gotten confusing if Aizawa hadn't been going by his last name personally and professionally for the past twenty years in both the Eastern and Western industries. He'd almost forgotten what his given name even sounded like.

Similar monikers aside, the co-director of U.A.'s Acting department knew it was going to be a pain to deal with the added paparazzi the young celebrity would bring.

Not that the school wasn't well equipped to handle that kind of disruption. The U.A. dorm system and school security procedures were devised to prioritize the focus and safety of the rising stars it was known to breed.

Still, notorious theater actor and film star Todoroki Enji had put his child in the spotlight from day one.

The boy had debuted at the age of four as the poster child for a few commercial brands. After a successful child acting career in television, film and even a few stage productions _(proving that he'd inherited the vocal chops of his operatic father)_, it was well assumed that the boy was on the fast track to idol status.

If it wasn't common knowledge that Todoroki Shouto had disappeared from the limelight at age 11, never to make an anticipated debut album or even show his face in a media publication for the past five years, Aizawa would be wondering what the point of him coming here even was.

_"Maybe the kid got rusty after going on hiatus for so long,"_ Aizawa thought, scanning the pre-submitted audition materials that had been given to the judges as the applicant in question took the stage.

Aizawa paused, took a good look at the boy under the spotlight for the first time, and looked again at the headshot in his hands.

As a professional casting director for many years, the stark difference in presentation was something he had to comment on.

"Excuse me, Mr. Todoroki," Aizawa said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I was curious to know if your current appearance is a temporary look to enhance your audition?"

The picture of the red-headed young man, with striking heterochromatic eyes and flawless skin, looked quite different from the version that stood on stage.

The right side of the Todoroki boy's iconic crimson hair had been dyed snow white. A realistic burn scar was expertly applied around the skin of the blue eye on the left side of his face.

The veteran director had seen more dramatic attempts to stand out during the U.A. solo auditions, but he found this all a bit unnecessary unless the performance directly called for it.

"I apologize," Todoroki Shouto said in a cool and flat tone. "My father submitted edited headshots with my application without my knowledge. Aside from the white section of my hair, this is my natural face. I plan to give updated copies of my photo to the U.A. administrative office after my audition today."

Aizawa's eyes widened. Natural look? So that meant that expert make-up job...was real.

The man concealed his concern and continued to act professionally, directing his attention away from the boy's horrible scar, and instead focusing comments on his hair.

"With your background, I'm sure you're aware that having unnatural hair colors, un-specified by a director, will make you harder to cast in certain roles."

The Todoroki boy nodded curtly.

"The hair was a very recent change," he admitted. "But I've studied costume and makeup design enough that I am willing to make any necessary transformation to aid the director in fulfilling the role. For today, however, I preferred to audition as I truly am. If that's acceptable?"

The look in the boy's eyes and the tone of his voice spoke something far beyond his years and words.

What had Enji put his son through?

Aizawa looked to the other co-director of his department, Vlad King _(Or Kan Sekijirō, though he longer used that name in favor of his Westernized stage name)_, to see if the man had any comments. As usual, Vlad made a face as if he couldn't be bothered to speak. He allowed Aizawa to take the reins of the hard audition questions while he skewered the applicant on stage with judgemental eyes.

"Very well," Aizawa agreed, showing the boy the proper respect by getting back to business. "According tp your application, you may begin your monologue and accompanying solo for your dual major audition in the Musical Performance and Acting tracks."

To help save time during today's auditions, Hizashi, Azaiwa and Vlad agreed to allow any dual Acting and Musical Performance Majors the chance to perform both pieces during the same audition. Some students had a monologue and solo that complimented each other, and it helped effectively categorize the kids that were looking to end up on a live stage or just behind a camera.

"That is also something I would like to officially update with registration after my audition," Todoroki calmly interjected.

"Oh?" Aizawa raised another curious brow.

"I will only be auditioning for the Acting track today," Todoroki said, smug confidence peppering his statement.

"Very well," Aizawa repeated, shifting his papers to the provided reference script, which seemed to be the only accurate thing about the boy's application today. "So you'll be performing a monologue from Shakespeare's Macbeth for the role of...Lady Macbeth?"

Todoroki nodded again.

"The material has been edited minutely as a creative choice," he said. "But I will be performing a piece from Act 5 Scene 5 in the original Shakespearean English. Did the Japanese translation of the monologue come through for your added convenience?"

"Yes, but don't worry about that," Aizawa said, trying to hide how impressed he was. "The majority of the staff here is bi-lingual due to our international careers, so the judges should be able to understand you either way. Begin at any time."

"Thank you," Todoroki said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a brief moment.

The minute he opened them again, Aizawa knew the audition had begun before the boy even opened his mouth.

A chilling aura took over the entire auditorium as the young Todoroki stepped forward, gripping one hand into a fist near his face as the other moved fluidly with expression by his side.

_**"Oh King Macbeth, a demon you became."**_

His voice was low and simmering with more intensity than he had seemed capable of moments ago, and he articulated in a perfectly accented Victorian English dialect. He wasn't speaking lines, he was bringing to life a tragic tale.

_**"Remember when she first fell in deepest love? Oh fie upon it! Go thee hence Macbeth! You are a monster, lurking in the night. Now who is thy next victim, cruel Macbeth?" **_

A bitter chuckle escaped the boy's lips before he lifted a burning, accusatory stare towards the table of judges.

All eyes in the auditorium, especially Aizawa's, were frozen on him.

_**"Oh murder me! Oh slit my damnèd throat!" **_Todoroki exclaimed, transforming into a man on the brink of reckless abandon with nothing to lose. Torment and mock blended effortlessly into his words.

_**"Thou art a killer, not the man she loved. Where art thou King Macbeth? Macbeth? Macbeth!"**_

Pacing across the stage, he now presented evidence and sentence as if he were lawyer, judge and jury all at once.

_**"The darkness covers and protects Macbeth. Oh dost thou feel the creeping guilt and shame? Macbeth cannot permit himself to look me in the eyes. Avoid me now thou dost! Hath I become unworthy of your gaze?"**_

Another bitter laugh filled the air, then the young man narrowed his eyes into angry slits.

_**"Thou worship thy disgusting witches. Fe! The witches planted evil in thy head. In the foretelling, thou became absorbed."**_

He paused his pacing briefly, gripping his fists again. A broken sound, a sound of one who has lost a loved one, came through in his next sentiment.

_**"She knew thee ere, she dost not now."**_

Todoroki looked to Aizawa, but the director knew he wasn't the one in front of the young man's vision as a final threat was issued.

_**"Thou shall be conquered very soon, Macbeth. And once thou art, shall we walk together in hell?" **_

This wasn't a monologue. This wasn't a Shakespearean soliloquy. This was a premeditated confrontation.

The judges sat in stunned silence as tension, thick and furious as a blizzard, enraptured them all.

The dual haired boy held his final icy gaze for a few beats, then closed his eyes, relaxed his breath and stance, then opened them again.

"Thank you," he said, his previously cool-tone accompanied with a polite nod.

No one was sure what to say, so Aizawa had to find the will to respond.

"Thank you, Todoroki Shouto," he said, his voice feeling strangely parched. "You'll receive your audition feedback and acceptance results within the next few weeks. Please visit the administrative office about the updates you mentioned as soon as possible, and feel free to contact them if you have any questions in the meantime."

"Thank you for your time," Todoroki said with a sincere, additional nod, then exited from the stage.

Aizawa finally exhaled his own breath, and he knew his fellow judges were waiting for the awe to melt after such a significant audition.

That piece...it was originally a section of the final, suicidal rant of Lady Macbeth, a queen who had been seduced into power and madness as the deeds of her king consumed them both. And a child star had just claimed a single paragraph from that scene and switched the meaning on its head, with just the switch of a few words.

That piece was no longer the defeated rant of Macbeth's love crushing under the weight of consequence and guilt. It was the battle cry of a champion seeking to bring truth and vengeance to those Macbeth had supposedly wronged.

For the first time that day, Aizawa finally checked the acceptance box on an application, after a quick confirming nod from Vlad. The melting of awe that was supposed to come once the young Todoroki left, never did.

Not until a stage assistant cleared their throat nervously, breaking the table of professional artists out of their stupor.

* * *

**Once Again, It's Time for Our Favorite After Story Podcast/Blog...THE AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

_Hey everyone! I'm your hostess with the notes-est, DJ T-Time!_

_First things first! Let's send a huge thank you out to YOU lovely peeps as I role call these lovely stats! _

_**13 Reviews! 25 Favs! 39 Follows! **_

_You lovelies clearly wanna see where this little ramble fest of mine is going, and I'm all about it! Leave me a few notes, bars and thoughts of what you want for the future of this fic as a review? Kay? Mkay! I just love chatting with you guys, I could really do it all day…_

_And now! The million-dollar question!_

_Tasia? Todoroki? As an actor? Todoroki and Shakespeare? Really?_

_Really, really! _

_Fun fact, this scene was the first one I drafted for this story, even before the prologue, when this whole thing was just an untamed dumpster fire of an idea. I can say that I felt musical talents, though not out of Shouto's wheelhouse for an AU like this...seemed a little...cliche to make as the main focus for his character. I've seen it done really well in a few other fics, so I wanted to pick something different. _

_When you think of a chilling performance, an amazing acting gig is the first thing that came to mind for me! That feeling when you're watching a play or a movie and the character just freezes the depths of your soul with awe! Mix that with Shouto's princely cameo at the end of the MHA season two ending credit song, and you have the guilty pleasure of my Prince of the Stage, Todoroki Shouto! _

_The Shakespearean influence will play a huge part in his past influences, but can't we all just agree that Shouto is just an angsty little Hamlet cupcake, waiting to be properly baked in the right AU. _

_**COMING UP NEXT!**__ Stepping on the stage after a shining star, an invisible daydreamer is going to try their shot for the big time! Though not the best of the bunch, while struggling to show literal face to the judges, can this spotlight hopeful do their best to make those apathetic judges really SEE what they're all about? _

_Tune into the next chapter, and share your predictions in the meantime! _

_Y'all know the drill about the review section!_

_Till next time, this is DJ T-Time, signing off and taking some "me-time"! _

_**SEE-YA!**_


	6. Audition: Hagakure Tooru

**Chapter Five: Acting Audition-Hagakure Tooru**

* * *

_**[Media for Reference: **_

_**Korean Drama | Boys Over Flowers Finale EP. 25 (Gu Jun Pyo Remembers)**_

**_*__Spoilers ahead of you're seeing this show for the first time, which I highly recommend. The translations may differ, depending on the platform you use to watch the scene.__]_**

* * *

After debating over the majority of the Acting performances with his co-director, Aizawa Shouta was thoroughly exhausted.

He didn't want to admit it, but another cup of black coffee provided by Nemuri's ridiculous army of assistants would come in handy right now with all the auditions they had left. Still, his staunch professionalism in an audition setting restricted him from calling another recess to grab more from the staff green room.

Honestly, the most exhausting thing was the back and forth between him and Vlad over the range and skill of the young talent in question. Aizawa held court in the filmography and directing side of the industry, knowing what kind of performances looked good behind the camera and what kind of casting would make or break them in the aftermath. Vlad was a master of the live performance and the art of acting on any stage. As irritating as he was, Aizawa would never discredit the award-winning actor as a master of his craft, especially not after shedding literal blood for his previous roles without hesitation. Nezu had put them both in charge of the Acting department in order to have the full range of their expertise, but it did come with a few intense differences of philosophy.

There were so many that just didn't get it.

So many overzealous kids thought Acting was the easy track into U.A. and everything it offered. Thought that a few cute headshots and memorizing a few lines in a try-hard tone would be all they'd need to shoot their shot to instant stardom.

They didn't understand the importance of acting as an art form, or the impact of film and television as a medium of creativity.

They didn't understand the importance of preparedness and professionalism. That sometimes subtly was more convincing than shouting. That sincerity was more important than style.

They just wanted to break into the biz, become celebrities like All Might.

They didn't want to work hard, immerse themselves in the world they were creating or truly thrive when they were on that stage.

They just wanted to be famous. Instantly famous. Just like everyone else nowadays.

It disgusted him, and he'd proven his point by eliminating ¾ of last year's freshman class in the first week because his program, his time and his alma mater wouldn't be trifled with.

There were some auditions, like Todoroki's kid, that had been passable and showed the spark he was looking for this year...but...just God...he was so tired…

Couldn't someone, anyone, give him-

"**Um, excuse me? I'm sorry, was I supposed to say anything before I started? Or did you want me to just go? I'm happy to do either!" **

A chirping, cheerful voice broke Aizawa out of his lamenting, and his eyes gazed up to the audition stage at what looked like a light blue curtain of hair.

Of course, it wasn't just ahead of wavy tresses floating there. That would be absurd. The hair was clearly attached to the form of a teenage girl in a frilly lace dress.

It was just impossible to distinguish any semblance of a face behind the distracting hair that reached to about the girl's hip, obstructing any detailed features.

Aizawa could hear restrained snickering coming from his right and left sides, realizing in horror he was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed when the next audition applicant had come in. Probably because he'd been a stickler about the rule that no other judges were allowed to speak outside their auditions, they all (i_ncluding Vlad for some reason)_, let him suffer in silence till he realized his error.

"_Petty bastards,"_ Aizawa thought miserably.

He went to pick up the girl's application in front of him, trying to save face, like he'd just been paying extra attention to its contents.

What weird refraction of light was making this girl's headshot literally invisible on the table? Had she forgotten to provide one? No, that couldn't be right. She wouldn't have even made it past the open call auditions if she had forgotten to submit that tiny detail.

Aizawa got progressively more frustrated, trying to nonchalantly surf through the girl's paperwork to see her face, so he decided to buy himself some time.

""Please, briefly, state your name, the program you're auditioning for, and introduce your chosen monologue for the audition recording," Aizawa said, shuffling the papers in his hand with strategic rhythm so he could figure out where the headshot went.

"Oh, sure!" The blue-haired girl chirped back, a pair of lightly tanned hands clasped together in front of her as they emerged from her curtain of waves. "I'm Hagakure Tooru, I'm auditioning for the UA Acting program, which I'm so excited about! And I picked a monologue from one of my absolute favorite Korean dramas of all time, Boys Over Flowers! Well, the scene it's from is more like a dialogue between the female lead, Jan Di and her love interest, but the guy doesn't say too many lines, so I just edited his out so it would flow. I was told I could do that in the audition rules, but was that not okay?"

"That's acceptable, within reason," Vlad stated. Though he usually allowed Aizawa to take control of most of the interview banter unless he really had something to ask, it seemed like he was ready to get this audition over with as well.

For all their differences, they did have a mutual appreciation for un-wasted time.

"Ok, great!" Hagakure said, her tan arms moving wildly now as she gesticulated with growing passion."So I picked this scene because climactic finales in romance shows are really just something I love. It's the final moment to confess, the last chance the characters have to really get their heart out there, and make or break their future with this one person, who can truly see them the way they want to be seen! I just find the whole thing so romantic, so hopefully, I can get this kind of feeling out with mine!"

The sentiment was nice enough, and Aizawa could even resonate with it on some level. The girl seemed a little pigeon-holed into the romantic genre, but that wasn't always necessarily bad. It wasn't bad to know your strengths.

No, the problem was that the assistant must have forgotten the damn headshot, and the girl's face was obstructed by a stage curtain's worth of hair.

How was she supposed to even audition properly, let alone act properly, if the audience couldn't see her damn face? Honestly, this had gone on long enough.

"Wait, Miss Hagakure," Aizawa ordered sharply, about to tell the girl to leave the stage because it was at least two minutes in and she still hadn't done anything about that mop, and his time was about to be wasted when he couldn't see her damn face.

God, he was too tired for this. There were project deadlines he was missing to be at these auditions. So why couldn't a grown 15-year-old have the common sense to realize that when you're going to go on a stage and speak words, the people watching need to be able to see your damn mouth moving and-

"Oh, wait! I mean, thanks!" The girl suddenly chirped, her voice sounding a lot more confident than when she had first let him know her presence. "I just had to do something I almost forgot about before I started, so thank you!"

With a grateful wave and a bow at the same time, the girl pulled what looked to be a fluffy light blue hair tie from her wrist, and proceeded to pull the curtain of tresses into a ridiculously high ponytail.

Features began to emerge, and Aizawa had to blink under the glow of the spotlight to piece them all together.

A lightly tanned oval-shaped face. Heavy lidded, heavily lashed eyes marked as "grey-blue" on the girl's resume. Dark eyebrows that had been drawn on by attempt and looked odd against the lightness of her hair. Defined cheekbones and a thin-lipped smile.

The girl's face was fully exposed, and she tried to smile bravely as a moment of silence had her twitching her fingers uncomfortably.

Hm. Well, guess he couldn't have THAT grievance anymore. Fine, better get this over with.

"Begin your monologue at any time," Aizawa said tiredly with a slight shoo of his hand.

Hagakure Tooru nodded eagerly, and Aizawa saw something in the girl's eyes. An honest to god sparkle of excitement, and her smile beamed in a way as if she had just won the lottery. Hm, how surprisingly sincere and gracious.

She then turned her back to the audience for a beat of silence before she began. Her ponytail swung behind her like a pendulum, and continued swaying as her back relaxed with a sigh. Turning her head over her shoulder, her expression changing to wide-eyed and heartbroken, yet resolute.

She gave an invisible figure a hard stare, then planted her feet and balled up her fists. She was preparing for a convincing last stand.

Aizawa felt his pen begin to move with interested notes before he realized it.

"_**I have just one-just one more question for you,"**_ Hagakure said, her voice shaky, but strong. "_**Do you know how to swim?" **_

She paused and cocked her head as if hearing a negative response.

"_**You don't?" **_She questioned, "_**Or is it that you don't or you don't know how?" **_She shook her head, smiled softly, then took another strong step toward the invisible figure. "_**No. You know how. You're not afraid of anything in this world, but when you see a bug, you start quivering in fear." **_

Her tone wasn't derogatory or accusatory. It was simply fact. She knew this person, this invisible person, better than anyone.

"_**Rather than having a single finger broken on your girlfriend," **_Hagakure said, taking one more step toward the invisible person, looking them in the eyes. "_**You're an idiot that thinks it would be better if all your ribs were broken instead." **_

She smiled as she spoke, and it was endearing and bitter, and almost pitiful. Still, she kept her tone factual.

"_**You don't even know the difference between pride and privacy," **_she continued. "_**You're so stupid, you swear you're always right even though you completely mess up every saying in the book."**_

She gave a soft laugh, unclenched her fists, and looked deeply again.

"_**You hate kids, but you want to take your son to go see the stars. You want to become a good father." **_

Aizawa saw a look in the blue-haired girl's eyes that he didn't see often with younger talent.

True honest to god empathy. A desire to connect. A desire to understand and be loved.

Something that so many of those kids these days didn't understand was absolutely necessary when they were tasked with standing on that stage. A new surge of life kept Aizawa's pen moving while the girl finished her piece.

"_**You're a lonely but affectionate person," **_She said with finality. "_**That's exactly who you are. Say it… my name." **_

Aizawa waited for a moment to give his usual ending spiel after what appeared to be the end of her monologue, but instead of a dignified bow, the girl broke character by exhaling heavily in relief. Then she looked excitedly at the judge's table and asked, "How did I do!? Is that what you were looking for? Or do you want me to do it differently? I have a different scene from another how I can do where I start crying and-"

"That will be all, Miss Hagakure," Vlad said sharply, cutting off the girl with a rigid stare.

It was Aizawa's turn to smirk, but he quietly wrote the final lines of critique on her sheet.

Professional poise and subtlety was definitely something she lacked. She was great at talking to invisible people, but rambling 100 miles a minute when she thought she had a real person's attention damaged her credibility. It would annoy most directors and would cost her a role in a heartbeat.

He'd have to work on that.

When no one else at the table had anything to say to her, Hagakure Tooru seemed to take the hint and thanked the judges for their time as she turned to leave from wherever she had appeared.

"Hagakure Tooru," Aizawa heard himself call to the blue-haired girl before she left the spotlight. "A little professional advice."

The girl turned on her heels so fast, her ponytail swung like a wrecking ball, and anticipation sparkled in her eyes.

"Yes, Director-san?!"

The judges either snickered or rolled their eyes.

"The next time you attend an audition and your face isn't visible when you enter the stage, you're not prepared. When you're not prepared, you waste my time and everyone's time at this table."

The girl's complexion completely blanched, all except for the redness coloring her oval face.

"Yes, sir!" she squeaked, floating out of the spotlight as one of the students that helped with the acting auditions beckoned her away.

"That was painful," Vlad grunted, barely adding any notes about Hagakure on his own sheet before pushing it to the side.

"Oh, come on!" Nemuri chided. "She was cute. Like a little shoujo maiden! I wonder if she dances better than she auditions…"

"Claws off, Nemuri," Aizawa stated as he handed his final verdict to the assistant nearby.

"Don't tell me you want her," Vlad scoffed. "She's ridiculously unpolished for this program. Her emotions are too transparent, not to mention she's attention-starved. That's a damning trait to have in the quality of our students."

"That's rich!" Hizashi said, as the loud-mouthed DJ choked on his laugh. "After you went to bat for that blonde, musical theatre kid that literally thought he was the Phantom of the Opera. Seriously? What was with the coattails and the tuxedo?"

Vlad bared very white and precise teeth as he sneered at "Present Mic", but didn't comment this time.

"I let you have Monoma Neito," Aizawa said simply. "I get one too. That was the deal."

"Don't expect me to excuse her brand of enthusiasm in my classes," Vlad said. "And she better be in your academic homeroom."

"I'll let Nezu know you're cherry-picking the talent already," Aizawa challenged. "I'm sure you know how much he loves when bias plays a part in our teaching."

"If you get to do whatever you want, then so do I!" Vlad snapped back, but then he folded his arms, signaling the end of the conversation.

Satisfied, Aizawa went to signal for the next audition to come in when he noticed a stack of headshots buried underneath his empty black coffee mug on the far corner of the table. He cursed at himself when he recognized the face of the girl on the page.

"_I don't know how you managed to stay invisible, Hagakure Tooru,"_ Aizawa thought, as he sneakily added one of the stray headshots to the pile of the girl's acceptance paperwork. "_But maybe we can change that."_

* * *

_**YA'LL KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? THAT'S RIGHT! THE AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME: **_

_Reporting safely from the bunker of my at-home studio, what is UP people!? Welcome back, FINALLY, to another episode of The Author's Note! It's me, your hostess with the mostest time ever inbetween broadcasts, DJ T-Time! No matter where you're tuning in right now, we all know what's going on out there, yeah? Yeah. So let's skip to a little escape and relief. _

_**Applause to 28 FAVES! 44 FOLLOWS! 16 REVIEWS!**_ _Dang, so I know there are enough of you interested now, but I still gotta work for your feedback...OK! Let's get to work! _

_First of all, thoughts on the in flesh version of Miss Tooru Hagakure? Apologies if she was a titch out of character, but then again, I guess any AU that gives her flesh and a visible head of hair is pushing some boundaries. Honestly, I love this chapter, and I can't wait to see what I can do with Tooru, since our poor darling gets literal limited screen time. I debated for a while what her talent would be, but I felt Todoroki would get lonely in the Acting Major, and hopeless romantic Tooru pining to be the love interest lead in all her favorite movies just seems like something that would happen anyway, wouldn't it? I guess we'll see how far we take this. _

_**COMING UP NEXT! **__Now, the moment we've allllllll been waiting for. The standard in every great performance story shoots their shot, the underdog is coming up to the plate! Will this heartfelt amateur against the odds show a panel of celebrities that they got what it takes to make a name among them? No matter rhyme or reason? _

_Tune into the next chapter for the conclusion of our audition arc and the beginning of the great journey for all six of our U.A. High hopefuls! _

_Till next time, this is DJ T-Time, signing off and wishing all of you well! _

_Literally! Stay well! Stay indoors! Write or read some fanfics! Pick up an instrument! Practice your Shakespeare soliloquy or K-Drama love confession! Just do it inside!_


End file.
